Some electronic systems permit a user of one computer to view on his or her display images (graphics and text) that are generated on another computer remotely located from the user's computer. In some such systems, the remote computer where the graphics data is generated transmits images to the user's computer that causes the user's computer to replicate the images on the computer where the images originated. Unfortunately, the images viewed on the user's computer may not be identical to the images originally generated on the remote computer.